


Love Me.

by LarryLover523



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Death, Gang War, I don't know what else to tag, I'll tag more as the fic progresses, Jealously, M/M, Mobboss!harry, SugarBaby!Louis, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Violence, bottom!Louis, duh!, twinky!louis, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLover523/pseuds/LarryLover523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves to be touched. He loves the attention on him. He likes to be taken care of. He loves to be pampered. To be spoilt. Louis lives with his current Sugar Daddy, Rock, whos a mob boss. Louis is kidnapped by Rocks arch enemy, Harry Styles. Harry falls for Louis the moment he sets eyes and him. But can Harry really care and love Louis when so many gang wars is happening and Rock is trying to get Louis back. Will Louis fall for Harry too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where I got the name rock from

///////////////////////////////////

As the gates open to the mansion, Rock and Louis sat in the limo, arguing. "But baby you can't go out at the moment, I already told you what is happening with Harry, and trust me he will go after you if he has the chance." Rock said sighing again in the last 20 minutes.

"It will be fine, what would he want with me? I'm not the mob boss here, I don't have any money or anything valuable, so what would he want with me?" Louis cried. 

"But you're valuable to me, and he knows that. He'll kidnap you and ask for money in exchange for you, and he will torture you. I don't want you to be in pain or experience any of the stuff that happen in my world, it's horrible." Rock quaked. Louis pouted, opening the as the driver pulled up beside the house. "Baby, don't start ignoring me." 

"I'm not, I'm just upset. All I wanted to do was have a night out with my friends, I'm not asking for much." Louis whined. They got into the house and Louis headed straight for the staircase on the left side of the house. Rock quickly jogs up to him, putting an arm around his waist. "Baby you know I'd let you go, I dont mind you going out with your friends, but right now with the gang wars and such, how could I possibly let you go, without me to protect you." Rock kisses his neck, nibbling a bit. "Don't you want your Rock to protect you." Rock muttered into his neck, making Louis giggle. Louis quickly pushed himself off Rock, knowing what he was doing. "I will be protected, trust me, Josh is going to be there." Louis knew that Rock trusted Josh, and had invited Josh. 

"I'll consider it." Rock said sighing. Louis smiled hugging Rock and kissing him deeply, know that whenever Rock said he'll "consider it" it was always a yes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rock, I'm leaving now. Louis called as he ran down the stairs. Rock came out of his study on the right of the house. "Are you sure, Josh texted you saying he'd meet you round the corner from the house?" Rock asked, frowning worridly. 

"Yes, he did." Louis insisted, even showing him the message. 

"Alright, I'll see you tonight at 11:30." Rock said, giving Louis a look saying that was the time he has to come home when Louis started to pout. "But that's only when the party begins." 

"Either you take or leave it." Rock said. "And make sure Josh brings you straight home and walks you to the gate, and he doesn't leave till your beyond the gates and safe." Louis nodded. He hugged and kissed Rock goodbye before leaving. 

.

.

.

.

.

. 

As Louis rounded the corner from the house, he heard muffling. He looked around to finally see Josh, tied up with tape on his mouth. "Oh my gosh, Josh who did this?" Josh was shaking his head from side to side, trying to say something. He then shouted, though it was very muffled, looking behind Louis. Just as Louis was about to turn around, he was hit across the head with something heavy. Everything went black.


	2. //Princess//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up in Harry's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments, mean a lot. I love reading you guys' opinions so keep commenting, I also take constructive criticism:) love y'all

"Ugh." Louis blinked his eyes open a bit. He attempted to raise his arms to his eyes, from the bright light. "He's waking up, go inform the boss." He heard a scratchy voice rasp out. He heard footsteps and a door to the right of him opening and closing rather loudly. He opened his eyes fully and took in his surrounding. The room was rather bare. He looked down and noticed he was duct taped onto a chair. He looked to the right to see a man who looked to be about in his twenties, watching him.   
"You do know why your here, yes?" It's the same man who spoke before. Louis looked at him shaking his head. "Your very important in this business. If we were to kill you, we could tear the most richest, most wanted, most respected mob family of all down. I don't know why boss hasn't killed you yet, well we would be killed for killing you but that's a small price to pay to help others." Louis shook his head.   
"What do you mean to help others? You are all the evil ones in this! Your the ones kidnapping people and asking for money in return!" The man laughed.   
"For money? Princess, we're not looking for money. What we want is to tear down Rock. He has brought grief to multiple lives, has killed people in front of their family members, sold people like their a piece of meat. And your saying we're the evil ones?"   
"Your lying. Rock wouldn't do that. He's my Rock-"  
"No! he's an evil man. And I'm gonna do the exact same thing he did to my sister to you. And I won't be merciful." He spat. Louis let out a sob, shaking his head, refusing to listen to any of this." Suddenly the door slammed open. Louis jumped looking at the door. He recognised that face immediately. Rock had shown him multiple pictures of the one and only Harry Styles, telling him -"the minute you see this face run. Or call me."- just remembering Rock makes he let out another choked sob. Harry looked at him, his powerful look diminishing. "Oh, why are you crying?" Harry rushed over to him, kneeling down in front of him. "A beautiful boy like you cannot let sadness ruin you." Harry said, wiping Louis' face. "Tell me why your crying. We haven't done anything to you and we're not going to." Louis cried even more.   
"Then why are you keeping me here?" Louis sobbed.   
"We're just teaching Rock a lesson. You don't worry okay? I'm going to take great care of you." Harry said smiling. "Okay? So please wipe that look off your face." Louis nodded, still pouting tears rolling down his face. "Okay?"   
"Okay."   
"Now. Let's get this tape off you. You can go shower and I'll give you my pjs to wear to bed. You'll be sleeping with me princess."

 

/////////////////////////////////////

"Um, H-Harry? Could you bring in some clothes, but don't like look or anything." Louis said wearily. Harry was lying on his king sized bed, reading a book. He had made his room theme colour red. It always reminded him of blood. "Of course princess. Why would I want to ruin your innocence?" Harry smirked. He picked out the largest top he could find, he would just love to see his top enveloping Louis' tiny body. 

"I'm going to leave it by the door so I don't have to enter, okay?" Harry said, once he arrived at the bathroom door. "Okay Harry." Harry carefully placed the top on the floor and quickly went towards the bed, not wanting to frighten the boy. Louis carefully opened the door and picked up the top. "It's not complete." Louis said as he closed the door. "My bottoms won't fit you. And it's find, they'd be like a dress on you princess." Harry chuckled to himself. "Why do you keep calling me princess? My name is Louis."   
"And tell me 'Louis' which one do you prefer?" Louis couldn't reply because he honestly did not know which one he preferred. So Louis kept his mouth shut, and put on the top. Louis looked down at himself, feeling like a little kid, one shoulder hanging off, top nearly to his knees. Louis giggled liking the way it made him feel. Pretty. 

Louis walked out and stood in the middle of the room. He didn't know either to stay there, or go into bed, but a part of him felt like him entering that bed with Harry would be him betraying Rock. He couldn't betray his Rock. "Aren't you coming to bed?" Harry smirked, patting the space beside him. Louis shook his head timidly, looking down. Louis whispered to himself, afraid to say what he's thinking out loud. "Excuse me? I didn't quite get you." Louis sighed, closing his eyes.  
"I said I'm not going to betray my Rock." Louis gasped the minute he heard himself say 'my Rock'. He jumped when he heard Harry let out a roar of laughter, standing up from the bed. "Princess, 'your Rock' is a bad man. Your Rock is old enough to be your father. Your Rock is not here. And if Your Rock did care you'd be back home now. Do you know how long you've been here? Three days. And where's Your Rock? Probably searching for a new whore." Harry was so close to Louis, he could feel Harry breathing on him. "I'm not his whore. I love him very much, and he loves me. You don't know anything so don't think for me minute you can come up with such accusations." Louis whimpered looking up. Harry glared down at Louis. "Just get to bed." Louis looked at him before entering the bed and lying down on the edge of the left side of the bed. "And don't touch me."


	3. Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to the feud between Rock and Harry than meets the eye.

Louis woke up early the next morning to an empty bed. He got up and looked around. He felt where Harry had been sleeping to feel if it was still warm but it was cold. He slowly got up and looked around to see if Harry was anywhere to be seen. When he didn't see the boy he quickly ran to the door to see if it was open. When he realised it was open, he slowly opened the door in hopes of getting out. But of course nobody seemed to be on his side recently. And there stood some obviously fake blond guy grinning at him. "Hey Louis!" The kid said with a wave of his hand. Louis couldn't even bother being mad at the guy, he looked too nice to actually be a stalker as he was previously thinking. "Hi. I don't know you -"   
"Niall." He said smiling. "Sir ordered me to be your ... lets call it tour guide." Niall winked at him, nudging him with his elbow. Louis giggled at his joke.  
"Where is the meanie?" Louis pouted.   
"Well if you mean Sir, he's gone to run some errands so he won't be back for quite a while, but we can have fun together!" Niall said walking away. Louis quickly followed.   
"The only fun I will actually have here is when he's not here and when I'm leaving to go back to my Rock." Louis said smiling.   
"I don't think you'd be going anywhere anytime soon, Sir is quite fond of you and I'm not surprised you honestly are such a cutey pie." He said squeezing Louis' cheek. Louis scrunched up his face in annoyance. "Anyway, we're going to get you breakfast and then your going to go back up and have your shower and then we can have some real fun." Niall said smiling. They went down the stairs and turned left into the kitchen. "Make breakfast for Louis, make sure it's filling and healthy." Niall said as they walked past the chef. They walked into he next room into the dining room. "Sir wants you sitting here." Niall pointed to the sit next to the chair at the top of the dining table. "All the time, even when he's not there." Louis nodded sitting down.   
"Aren't you having breakfast too?" louis looked up at Niall with worried eyes. Niall smiled at him.   
"I've already had breakfast, and a lot at that. So I'm not very hungry right now. Now I have to leave for just a second, I need to pick out something for you to wear."   
"Your leaving me?" Louis pouted tears springing up in his eyes.   
"Just for a second. Liam will be in in a second, he's quite tough but once you get to know him he's a big softy. He's the man who gives Sir advice and stuff like that." Niall smiled and walked out.   
A few minutes later a man walked in with a plate of food, placing it in front of Louis. "Eat." Was the only word he said as he sat down across Louis. Louis sighed guessing this was Liam. Liam was very built, had chubby cheeks but still looked intimidating. Louis quickly got some fruit on his fork and popped it in his mouth. "I'm Liam." Louis wearily smiling at him swallowing his food and mumbling a quick Louis. Liam looked at him as if studying him. "You are quite cute." Liam said grabbing his cheeks. "Too bad by the time you get out of here you'd be beaten and raped so many times, that face won't be the same again." Liam said laughing. Louis looked down, tears started to flow down his face. Liam looked at him worried. "Look Louis I was only joking. Harry likes you way too much to even think of letting people do such things to you, heck I wouldn't even allow it. So stop crying okay?" Louis nodding at Liam, smiling slightly. "Now eat all that up."  
"How long have you known meanie for?" Louis spoke up after a while.   
"Who?" Liam said looking up from his phone weirdly.   
"You know big bad meanie who stole me away from Rock."  
"Oh Harry?"   
"Yes."  
"Well we went to school together back in our hometown. He dropped out of school and convinced me to leave to drop out too and go to London to him to become successful." Liam chuckled to himself. "I don't think this was his idea of successful then. But you gotta do whatever you gotta do to survive. Trust me cutie, it's all about survival. Is that why you're with Rock? For the money and shelter." Louis gasped at Liam appalled. "Of course not, I love Rock and I always will, regardless of his wealth. We were planning on getting married before you big bad meanies decided to take me." Louis exclaimed, pouting at Liam.   
"Right, we're the meanies. You know he's married five other twinks just like you. One committed suicide and the rest ran away. Louis he's not a nice man, he will treat you like royalty and once he gets that ring on your finger he shows his true colours."   
"And how do you know? You're the enemies."   
"Because-"   
Just before Liam could finish the sentence, Niall walked in clearing his throat. "Louis dear time to get ready." Louis nodded standing up walking over to Niall. Louis noticed the look Niall have Liam shaking his head and he vowed he'd find out what Harry and Liam and to do with Rock. 

.

 

.

 

.  
Louis and Niall had played the Xbox nearly for the whole day until Louis had gotten bored of beating Niall "over and over again" and told him he wanted to watch barbie life in a dream house on Netflix. 

Niall had fallen asleep by the time Harry had arrived home and had walked in on Louis on his ninth episode singing along to the song. "Princess? Have you tired out the help?" Louis jumped and looked up. "No, it's lot my fault he has bad taste in TV shows." Louis said turning back to the television. Harry chuckled sitting down beside Louis. Louis moved a bit to the left, Harry didn't fail to notice that Louis is still not comfortable with him and quite frankly he any blame him. "So I was talking to Fath- Rock today and he said he's willing to pay one million for you. Seems you're more important than I thought you were. What's so special about you?" Louis looked up at him excited at the thought of Rock being so desperate for him back, after what Liam had said he felt it may be true and that Rock didn't care for him but now he knows he does and all the things he said wasn't true. "Rock says I'm his everything and he couldn't live without me." Harry rolled his eyes at the cocky look on Louis' face. "That's what he always says."   
"Shut up." Harry looked at him blankly. "Don't you ever tell me to shut up, have respect for me." Louis looked up at him feeling guilty. "I'm sorry meanie." Harry laughed at the nickname looking at Louis smiling fondly. 

"I have a present for you princess." 

.

 

.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very very late update. I totally forgot about this and I apologise for being so stupid. The updates may taking even longer because I have very important exams this year, I should be studying right now:(   
> I'm thinking if I update regularly but it will be short or wait like two weeks and they'll be long. You decide:)   
> See ya guys xx


	4. //Bobby//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit man, I updated this story on wattpad but totally forgot to add the chapters onto here... Terribly sorry! On the bright side, I'm gonna be spamming you with chapters !!

"Keep your eyes closed." Harry chuckled as Louis tried to peak between Harry's hands. "Can you at least give me a clue."   
"Nope! I wanna see your reaction." Harry brought Louis out of the living room and into the hallway. "Niall, bring it out." Louis gasped trying to see past Harry's hands once he heard a quiet bark. "Is that?" Louis smiled. "I wanna see!" Harry removed his hands and smiled when Louis ran over to Niall and picked up the small puppy. Louis smiled with happiness. "I can't believe you got me a puppy! It's so cute." The puppy was so small and had grey fluffy hair. "This is the best gift ever! Harry thank you." Louis' eyes crinkled at the side from how wide he was smiling. He cuddled the dog even more while Harry watched and smiled., thinking he could get used to coming home to such a lovely sight. "I was thinking you'd like it. It's just a little gift so you won't get lonely while I'm away. I go on quite a lot of business trips. " Louis nodded not paying much attention to what Harry was saying. "Everything is already bought so all you have to do is show love to the puppy. What are you going to name it?" Louis stared at the puppy wondering what name would suit it. "What gender is it?"   
"Oh um it's a boy." Louis smiled knowing exactly what to name it. "I'm going to name him Bobby. And I know that's not a very um doggy name? I dunno but I've always wanted to call my child Bobby and I'm defiantly going to treat you as my child! Isn't that right Bobby?" Louis pouted at the dog smiling, half way through the sentence Louis was no longer talking to Harry but instead Bobby. "Okay now, you probably weren't listening before but not only are you to treat Bobby with love but you also have all the responsibility of this dog. If the dog breaks anything that is on you, if the dog leaves a mess that's on you and if the dog has an accidents around the house-"   
"That's on me. I get it! I'll train the dog and everything!"   
"No you don't get it. I will be punishing you." Louis looked up at him and giggled. "Bobby's worth it." Harry chuckled to himself, everything he's saying to Louis is going in one ear and out the other, but Louis looked too cute right now and Harry just wanted to enjoy the moment.  
So he walked over and he and Louis began playing with the dog. 

 

"Baby, wake up. I wanna say goodbye to you before I leave." Louis grunted turning the other way. Harry sighed sitting down on the bed. After that cute moment they had Louis had taken the puppy upstairs and went back to ignoring Harry. Guess it's true when they say you can't buy someone's love. Or was it happiness? He doesn't really care. But what would be nice is if he could go to work happy that Louis kissed him goodbye. Maybe he'll be a little less brutal and not kill people for stupid reasons. "Louis please. I won't force you but could I at least get one kiss on the cheek and a hug. Why are you behaving this way?" Harry knew Louis could hear him. He saw him open his eyes while he was dressing up. "Okay fine. Whatever. It's like I'm the only one trying here. But if you want to behave that way fine. Just don't expect me to try anymore if you won't cooperate." Harry grunted, standing up. He has tried time and time again to get Louis to open up these past two days. But it seems Louis just doesn't want to even try a little. At dinner last night he kept trying to make conversations with Louis but he kept ignoring him. And Harry did nothing about it, Louis brought Harry to the extent that he even begged him to say something. All this occurred in front of his employees and when Harry joined this type of business he swore never to show weakness. Louis really does have a powerful effect on people. He was about to leave the room when he heard Louis sit up in bed. "Wait Harry!" Louis rubbed his eyes. "Look I'm sorry. But you can't expect me to open up to you so quickly. I mean you took me away from the man I love." Harry cringed at that, but nodded anyway. "I understand. Louis I'm not trying to get you to have sex with me, I just want us to get along." Louis sighed looking down. "Fine. But this doesn't mean I forgive you for taking me away. I really do love Rock." Harry frowned. "What makes him so special though? He does the same business as I."   
"I know, but he saved my life. People usually grow attached to their saviours." Harry smiled nodding. "Anyway, I'm off. Can I get a hug? And maybe a kiss?" Harry smiled cutely showing off his dimples. How could he possibly be a mob boss? Louis wondered.   
"Okay. But don't expect me to walk up to you." 

 


	5. //Fault//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Look Harry, all things aside, let be honest with you. Do you want the truth?"   
"That's all I've ever wanted." Harry sighed.   
"Okay. Your mother did die under my watch. I know, I know, you told me how weak she was and that she couldn't be trusted by herself and I did take this into count but I swear she seemed so fine, it was your birthday and she sound genuinely honest about wanting to go out and get you something for your birthday. She seemed so excited.. So I believed her. She loved you so much, she always adored you and I was so sure she was better. I didn't know she'd go back out there and buy cocaine. I'm sorry, I truly am. But she's gone and there nothing I can do about that. I love her too."   
"If you loved her, if you know her as much as a husband should have, you would have known that she would do something like this! The first she relapsed, she was clean a year, a whole year! How could you possibly expect a crack head to be okay after a month! If you loved her, you wouldn't be going around screwing whores 24/7, you disgusting-"  
"I don't Harry. It's been three years, I should be allowed to move on with my life and meet new people. I haven't forgotten her because I do still love her, she was and always will be the love of my life. But I can't just wallow in tears for the rest of life, she wouldn't want that and neither would I." Harry sighed once again, trying his best to feel no remorse for the man. "Either way, you're not getting him back, he's mine now."  
"Harry, you're acting childish now."   
"Harry!" Louis shouted, skipping into Harry's office.  
"Is that him? Please let me speak to him, just once and I promise-" Harry quickly dropped the phone. "Louis how many fucking times did I tell you to knock on the door! It's not that hard." Harry shouted. "Can you stop being so dramatic!" Louis exclaimed, sitting down on his desk. "It's not as if you asked permission before kidnapping me?" Louis giggled at his own joke and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the boy. "I seriously can't stay mad at you, can I?" Louis smiled, fluttering his eyelashes. "How cute am I?"   
"The cutest." Louis giggled and blushed looking away. "Right, so what did you want?"   
"I'm bored, you took me, so you must entertain me." Louis smiled. Harry laughed and sighed looking around. "Okay, how about this, you tell me what you want to do and I'll join you."   
"I wanna go shopping." Louis squealed. Harry frowned unsure of taking Louis out, but Louis looked so excited and Harry just couldn't be the one to let him down. "Shopping it is."


	6. //Shopping//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm spamming all the chapters at once, enjoy!

"Okay, so first I wanna go to New Look, I remember I saw this really cute top there before and I'm hoping it's still there, after Forever 21 because I am forever 21 and fabulous, next Victorias Secret, it's like they created their lingerie for me, after I'm thinking H&M, not huge fan though, and then lastly River Island, gotta save the best for last. You should be happy I'm not going to that many places." Louis spoke excitedly as they were driving to the mall. "Right, totally not many places." Harry rolled his eyes playfully, sighing. "You didn't really need to go shopping to be honest, you looked perfect in my clothes."   
"I was practically drowning in them." Louis giggled. "They made me feel cute, so I'm still gonna wear them." Harry laughed looking at Louis who carried on talking about what clothes he wanted to buy. Harry honestly was happy he took Louis, since he took him, Harry's been more happier, calmer and generous. Louis seems to have that affect on everyone. Even Liam is enjoying himself more often. Harry parked in the car park of the mall, the guards parking their car beside theirs and they all entered the mall. 

 

Three hours and dozens of bags later Harry and louis we're finally about to leave when Louis said he was hungry and refused to go anywhere without being fed. "You're so difficult you know that?" Harry laughed, walking over to Subway. "Princesses need to be taken care of." Louis smiled cutely, fluttering his lashes. Harry adored when Louis done this. After ordering their food they say down across from each other, the guards seated at another table. "Okay so I think I have everything.. Wait no! I forgot to go to the pet store! I wanna get Bobby some really cute clothes and stuff. I know it's so cheesy to dress your dog and stuff but I bet Bobby would look so adorable!" Harry nodded not even bothering to pay attention. "I know you're not listening." Louis pouted cutely, putting down his sandwich. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now but I'll try pay more attention to you baby." Harry smiled at Louis who smiled back happy that Harry was now giving him his full attention. "Is it about Rock?"   
"No, yes, well kind of, you see.. Why am I talking to you about these stuff anyway."   
"Because I'll listen and sometimes you just need to get things off your chest."  
"Rock is my father Louis. He is the reason my mother is dead and I will never forgive for that. She was an addict, addicted to cocaine, you couldn't let her go anywhere by herself. He knew this but just didn't care enough to take care of her, his business was way too important. She died on my birthday, overdosed and it was his fault, all his fault." Harry looked away, daydreaming. "She didn't deserve this life. He brought her into this life, he made her an addict, he ruined everything for her, she wanted to be a doctor, she wanted to save lives but that never happened. Why? Because he wanted a house wife, and all she wanted to do was please him."   
"Sir... I don't know what to say."   
"You don't need to say anything, I don't need your pity. It was a long time ago." The sandwiches were long forgotten, Harry trying to keep the tears in and Louis avoiding making things awkward. "Well, um, do you want to go to the pet store now? I know if we don't go now, we'll probably forget." Louis let out an awkward chuckle. "Sure yeah." 

 

"Okay, so we have everything right? Food, clothes, accessories, toys?" Harry asked getting impatient.   
"I think so. I just don't want to forget anything."   
"It's fine, it you do we'll come back or order it online, let's go." Louis giggled at how impatient Harry was being. "Alright, alright." They paid for everything and gave a few bags to some of the guards to hold as Louis and Harry were carrying some of Louis' other shopping bags. "I had fun today, I think shopping is like the one thing that can cheer me up completely. Chocolate as well, but I can't eat too much, I don't want my ass getting anymore bigger."   
"Louis, it would be a blessing if your ass got bigger, but it's perfect this way too." They both laughed walking out of the shopping centre. Harry looked up, looking around for his car when he noticed a familiar face, he squinted to see the person walking towards the shopping centre in the group. "Oh shit." He whispered to himself. "What is it?" Louis asked looking around and then up at Louis. "Oh nothing pet." The man let out loud laughter, the group joining in. "Is that..?" Louis frowned looking around. Louis smiled when he saw the man walking towards the entrance where Louis and Harry were standing not yet seeing them. Louis was about to shout for him when Harry quickly put his hand on Louis mouth and pulling him towards the direction of the car, his guards quickly following and hiding them with their big bodies. Louis struggled trying to get the mans attention. Harry shoved Louis in the car and Louis quickly shouted out "Rock!" Before Rock could enter the entrance. He looked towards their direction and saw Louis in the backseat with Harry quickly jumping in the drivers seat. "Louis! Guards! Follow them, quick!" Don't let them get away, or enter Harry's house!" His guards quickly ran to their cars and hopped in, starting the car and driving just in time to not lose them. Rock also got in his car, trying to chase them. "I'll  
be damned if I don't get him back today."


	7. //Choice//

"How could you do this?!" Harry exclaimed to Louis who was crying, banging on the window. "I thought you were okay now, you seemed so happy with me." 

 

"I told you already I missed Rock. Just because I have fun with you doesn't mean I would pick you over him, I haven't known you as long as I've known Rock, I love him." Louis sobbed. Harry sighed, glancing at Louis on the mirror. Harry had no clue what to do, his whole entire day was going so well until he saw Rock. If he hadn't of shown up Harry and Louis' day probably would of ended up really good. Seems every time Rock is in Harry's life, he ruins something. "Every bloody time that man comes into my life, he ruins it. He killed my mother and now he wants to take you away from me. He always takes what's mine! Louis can't you see what you're doing to me? When I'm not with you I can't stop thinking about you and when I am with you I'm always happy, why can't you just realise how happy you make me?" Frustrated tears were appearing in Harry's eyes, he couldn't see the road probably. "Harry, I love my Rock, that's why I was with him. He isn't taking my away from you, you took me away from him, I'm not yours Harry I never was and I never will be. I just way my Rock back. Please let me go." Louis sobbed. He looked out the back window to see a black jeep not too far back over taking cars quickly in an attempt to catch up to them. "Louis I won't allow that!" Harry shouted, growling in frustration. "You're just being in denial, Louis he's just taking advantage of you, he's older enough to be your grandfather-

 

"And you're old enough to be my father and that hadn't stopped you either!" Harry sighed at that statement. Harry opened his mouth to speak when the car jolted forward, he looked through his side mirror to see Rock's guards and him bumping the car. "Shit." He abruptly make a left, taking out his phone. He rang Niall hoping he'll answer quick, he got no answer. "Fucks sake." He dialled Liam's number. "Liam! Emergency, get to the hide out, once you see my car enter through the gates, straight away pressed the red button in the security room, it will bring up nails to flatten their tyres, that will hopefully give us enough time to close the gates. He's still with me yes. He- 

The car was bumped again, causing Harry's phone to go flying out of his hand. "Shit!" Harry turned through a dirt road and quickly approached his hide out. Well not really a hide out now that Rock knows about it. He through past the gate and stopped the car at the medium sized house in front of him. He got out of the car and looked towards the gate to see that it was closed and Rocks cars were stopped by the nails successfully. He opened the back door and dragged a still sobbing Louis out. "Please stop crying, I'm doing this for both of us." 

"No your not, you're doing this for yourself. I'm not happy with you but your sick twisted mind is telling you otherwise. Just let me go!" Louis screamed, trying to run towards the gate. Harry grabbed him and dragged him into the house ignoring his pleas.

"Sit down and stop fucking crying before I slap you." Harry growled becoming angry at Louis. Louis cowered away, closing his eyes. "Rock wouldn't do-  
Louis was interrupted by hard slap across his face. "Do I look like I'm Rock. Do I fucking look like Rock, don't fucking speak about him! I've been patient with you since you were here and if you don't watch your fucking tongue, I swear I will rape your ass. Do you understand?" Louis looked down, holding his cheek and trying not to cry loudly. "I said do you fucking understand me, I won't ask again."  
"Yes, I understand."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes Harry, I understand." Louis let out a choked sob, not able to hold it in. "Now I don't want to hear you talk about him again, you're with me now and I don't want you bringing up the past, that's exactly what he is." Harry mumbled, sitting down on the couch in the sitting room and bringing out a cigarette. He only smoke when he was stressed out. Louis stood at the door looking down at the floor. "You can sit down, I'm not stopping you." Harry blew out smoke,looking at Louis. Louis sat down opposite Harry. "Are you tired?" Louis nodded. "Theirs a bedroom in the next room, go sleep. And don't try anything funny, I have cameras in every room." 

Louis slowly got up and walked out the room. Harry sighed, taking out another cigarette from the packet, he tried lighting it but his lighter seemed to be wasted. He growled out and threw them all on the ground, kicking his feet up on the couch and looking up at the ceiling. He felt guilty about what he had done, but Louis was being rude and misbehaving, if they were going to be together he needed to know his place. Harry began to feel tired and found himself drowsing off, trusting that his guards will take care of everything. 

 

"What the fuck was that?!?" Liam yelled, walking into the sitting room. Harry jumped up quickly, getting frightened by Liam's shout. "What?!?" Harry jumped up thinking something happened to Louis. "You slapped him!" Liam growled at Harry. "Oh, I'm how'd you know?"  
"The cameras? I was checking if everything was safe when I saw you slapped Louis." Harry sighed looking at Liam. "He was being very rude, if you heard the things he was saying, you would have done the same thing, it not worse."  
"Don't you realise he's going through I rough time, he's been kidnapped and is now being fought over! He has every right to be rude to you, you fucking kidnapped him! You're keeping him away from the man he loves... Harry everything is getting so complicated, Rock and his gang have been parked out there for three hours! They have guns and they're not letting anybody in or out without Louis! They will kill our people if they try protect, we can't afford to lose people, this is our gang, or family!"  
"Louis is part of our family now! And we need to protect him."  
"Protect him from what!! You're the only person who doesn't see how miserable he is! He try's to be happy but his not, he just wants to go home, let him go home please? You're not helping anybody, not even yourself."  
"Okay." Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

"Okay. I'll let him chose."


	8. //willing to kill//

"Louis?" Harry knocked walking into the guest room. Louis was huddled up under the duvet. Louis ignored his call. "Louis I know you're awake, please listen, you'll wanna hear this." 

Louis sat up looking at Harry with a blank expression. "What?" Harry sighed, walking into the room and closing the door. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm sorry for what I did, I was being selfish and if... if you want to go with Rock you can." Harry looked at Louis waiting for an answer. 

Louis looked down messing with his fingers. "So I can leave?"   
"Yes."   
"For good?"   
"Yes."

Louis looked up at Harry tears in his eyes. "Harry?" Harry looked at Louis.   
"Louis what's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"   
"But I still want to see you."   
Harry looked at Louis sadly. "I'm sorry Louis but that's not going to work out."   
"You can resolve things with Rock!" Louis jump up excitedly. "Then we can hang out! And Rick will be okay-" 

"Louis!" Harry growled standing up. "Rock and I will not be resolving anything! Either you stay with me and never see Rick again or go with Rock and never see me again. I'm not forcing you to stay here any longer." Louis' whole body deflated and he looked down. 

"Can I sleep on this?" Louis mumbled. Harry's face softened, he looked at Louis lovingly. "of course baby. Now come down to have something to eat." Louis smiled and got out if bed following Harry out the door. 

 

"Sir? What are we doing next?" 

"We're breaking in. We've waited long enough. Kill whoever gets in the way." 

"Sir, what about-"

"Including my son. Just get Louis out of there."

 

"Did you tell Louis?" Liam walked into the study, sitting down by the desk Harry was working at.

"Yes. he said he wanted to sleep on it." Harry quickly looked up at Liam then looked down again. "If Rock waits that long. I feel like he's plotting something out there, we've both lived and worked for that man before and we both know he isn't this patient."

"You're his son. He wouldn't-"

"Yes he would. Don't deny it." Harry stood up, going towards the window, looking out. "Maybe we should just run or fight them or something. they're trapping us in our own place." 

"Harry we need to be patient, I know you and him aren't on good terms but you're still family.

"I don't care, i want Louis. And so does he. I'm willing to kill for him."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I've actually been writing this fic but only on wattpad, like I keep forgetting to be post it here, but im gonna post it all at once here now x 
> 
> If you want quicker updates you should go on my wattpad, larrylover523, I have better written stories there too:) 
> 
> Of course all bottom Louis ❤️

"Sir maybe we should wait a while." Josh informed Rock. 

"No. We need to get Louis now, I am getting impatient. I have given him many chances and yet still he refuses." Rock looked around at how many guards he had. "Josh call for back up please." 

"But sir-" Josh began to protest. Rock glared over at Josh. 

"Do you dare disobey my commands?" Rock spoke quietly but harshly. 

"No Sir." Josh looked down at the ground. 

"Then do as I please." Josh quickly turned around getting his phone from the car. 

"We shall attack once the rest arrive." Rock said glaring at Harry who he spotted through the window. "I'm so sorry my boy but you just won't listen."

 

"Harry?" Louis came into the living room rubbing his eyes. Harry looked over at him. "I think I have a plan. Well not really a plan but."

Harry smiled at him as best he could. "What is it?" 

"I know you said you don't want to make up with him but please at least talk to him and compromise." Louis said sitting down beside him. "Because if you don't, one of you will end up dead or even your people will end up dead." 

"Louis, this man murdered my mother, I couldn't possibly forgive such a man." Harry growled, looking out the window at him. 

"Just listen to his side of the story please." Louis begged. "No guns, no shouting, just talking. You don't even have to make up." 

Harry looked at Louis unsure. He really didn't want to do this but he wants to keep Louis happy. "Look fine. I will only speak to him over the phone, nothing else."

Louis sighed happily at this. 'Great! Can i call him? I know his number." Harry groaned at how soon this was occurring. 

 

The rest of the gang had arrived now and they were preparing to break in when Rock got a call. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking over at Rock. He glared back. "Carry on with what you were doing." 

Rock looked down at the phone, recognising that all too familiar phone number. He used to spend months calling that number. "Hello?" 

"Rock?" Louis exclaimed excitedly. Rock held his hand up to his gang, signally them to stop what they're doing. "Louis? Oh my God, are you okay my baby." 

"Yes I'm fine Rocky, I've just missed you so much." Louis sniffled. 

"They haven't hurt you no? I've missed you too." Rock said looking over at the window where Louis was standing looking at him. 

"They've been so good to me. Rocky don't hurt my friends." Louis pouted looking at all the machinery. 

"No no of course not." Rock told them to put the guns away. "See? gone." He smiled at Louis. 

"They're letting me go." Louis smiled. "But before I go, I want you and Harry to sort out your problems. That's all I ask before I leave."

Rock frowned, thinking Harry couldn't possibly allow this. "And Harry agreed to this?"

"Yeah he did." Louis smiled happily. "Please be nice." 

"Of course darling, he's my son, I love him." Harry came up to the window, his facial expression blank. he took the phone off Louis still looking at Rock. 

"Lets get this over with."


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry." Rock smiled to himself. "How are you my boy?" Harry rolled his eyes in disgust. "Don't call me that." 

"Can you just stop acting so petty and just talk to me, tell me how to fix this." Rock sighed. "You can never fix this. You took away someone that I loved and now I'm doing the same thing." Harry smirked. 

"Is this seriously why you're doing all this?" Rock groaned in frustration. "Harry please, she's gone now and there's nothing I can do about it and doing all this wont bring her back. Anyway she was a druggie, her overdosing was inevitable. She loved drugs more than she loved her own son." 

"Don't you dare say that." Harry quietly growled. "Don't you put the blame on her, you shouldn't have let her out, you knew she was weak."

"Yes she was weak and that's why she loved drugs more than you! can't you see all of this??" Rock sighed in exasperation. "You can see all this but you're still so upset that you don't wanna admit this yourself so you blame me for this and I'm not having this. I came here for Louis and to see if we can resolve this but it seems like that's not gonna work out so either you just let Louis out now or I'll be force to break my way in. I'm sick and tired of this." He shouted down the phone looking over at the window Harry was at. 

Harry stared out the window, glaring at his father with hatred in his eyes. "You're not getting him back, consider this war."

"You know what, fûck this. I'm going to get him back whether it affects you or not. He doesn't want you Harry, face the facts. The longer you keep him hostage, the more he'll hate you." Harry continued to stare at his father.

"Consider this war." he repeated, he had nothing else to say to him and with that he dropped the phone and walked away. 

"Fück it, prepare the machines, we are breaking in there." Rock sighed, shaking his head. 

 

Harry stormed into the kitchen, going towards the fridge and grabbing a beer. "How'd it go?" Louis ask timidly, sitting at the dining table. 

"It went terrible. At first when I agreed to this I actually did want to work this out but when I heard his voice and saw the way he was smiling through the window, I just lost it. I can't resolved things with that man."

Louis sighed, looking down and playing with his hands. "So where does that leave me?" 

Harry continued to drink his drink, looking out the window. 

"Harry? I said where does that leave-"

Harry slammed the bottle on the counter growling in frustration. "Ugh, I don't know Louis!" 

Louis quickly shut up, looking down again, willing himself not to cry. 

"Just shut up and let me think. I've just started war and have no one here to protect us." Harry sighed, taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number, waiting for the person to pick up. 

"Hello? Zayn?" Harry bit his lip. "Remember that favour I did for you?" 

Harry looked over at Louis who was wiping away his tears hoping that Harry wouldn't notice. 

Harry knew Zayn could get this done but he's retired so he's not sure what his answer will be. "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to return the favour "


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry do you realise what you're asking me." Zayn quietly spoke during the phone, smiling at his family before leaving the living room. "You want me to kill your father." 

"Zayn if you don't kill him, he'll end up killing me and my clan, we all know what he's capable of." Harry sighed, looking over at a sulking Louis. 

"Harry just give him back, you're just causing yourself issues that aren't even there." 

"But I want Louis for myself." Harry knew he sounded childish but at this moment in time all he wanted was Louis. 

"Well if he wanted you he'd stay with you." Zayn sighed. "And please try and reconcile with your father, all this is going too far, you know it's not his fault." 

"Harry kill who?" Louis spoke, frowning at him. Harry looked up at Louis. 

"No one, don't worry about it." Harry smiled. Louis stood up shaking his head. 

"No, I heard what you said." Louis frowned to himself wondering who he could be talking about. His eyes widened once he realised. "You wouldn't! Your own father?!" 

"Louis it's not like that." Harry dropped the phone quickly going over to Louis who took a few steps back. 

"What other way could it possibly be like?" Harry looked down at the floor not knowing what to say. 

"Exactly." Louis shook his head. "Just let me go to Rock, I don't want you anymore." 

"Louis he would have killed me!" Harry protested.

"Just leave it, I choose Rock. Now let me go."  Harry was about to voice his opinion again but realised by the look on Louis' face that he messed up. 

"Fine. I agreed to letting you go. You're free to go." Harry called for Liam and the other guards. "Unlock the door and let him out." 

Liam frowned. He really did expect Louis to choose Harry. "Are you sure?" He didn't know who exactly he was asking but he knew this wasn't how it was meant to end. Louis and Harry both nodded, equally looking distressed. 

 

"Sir! I can see movement through the windows, they are going towards the door." The guy with the sniper called out. "What are your orders?" 

Rock was quiet for a while thinking what to do. It most likely won't be Louis stepping out. "Shoot on site."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr - larrylover234


End file.
